Jealousy
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Will Jou be able to tell Kaiba how he feels? Oneshot.


Yugioh: Jealousy

Disclaimer: Do not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

Warning: boy/boy (Seto/Jou) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

"Huh? Since when did Kaiba got a new lover?"

"What are you talking about Jou?"

Jou gestured towards where Kaiba was walking towards the school gates as he had his arm on the waist of the girl beside him.

Honda's jaw dropped, "is that really Kaiba with a hot chick?"

"No shit Sherlock. Who is that girl anyway?"

"That was the new transfer student from three days ago," came the reply of Anzu's voice.

"Transfer student?" Jou and Honda asked shocked.

Anzu sighed, "she's in two of my classes. She came from America and I believe her name is Kris."

"Kris? What else?" Jou asked.

"Why do you care Jou? I thought you hated him?" A boy name Yugi asked with a grin.

Jou glared at Yugi, "of course I hate him! But dude! Look at that chick! A guy would fall for her immediately!"

Yugi smirked, "like Seto Kaiba?"

"Shut up Yugi."

(Math class)

"Seriously man, tell me why we are stuck with none other then Seto Kaiba? Hell; one class with him and without our other friends! He always makes fun of us!" Honda complained as math class hadn't started yet.

Jou coughed, "correction Honda. He always makes fun of me."

"Oh yea…"

Jou rolled his eyes, "but this doesn't make any sense though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaiba here. He doesn't even like girls."

"Huh? Why'd you say that?"

"Last month magazine on Entertainment! Kaiba finally announced it that he was gay and he only likes guys and not the other way around," Jou snapped as Honda blinked.

"What? Is that true?"

"Who reads Entertainment? It's all made believe."

A soft laughter, "yea. Kaiba is definitely not gay."

Jou blinked in realization as he looked around and saw that some of his classmates were staring at him and whispering to one another, "ah, oops?"

Honda almost fell over off his chair, "are you lying or telling the truth Jou?"

"The truth," a whisper said as the two looked and saw Kaiba walking between them as he sat at the far corner of the classroom.

Jou glared at Honda, "I told you so!"

"Wait a moment Kaiba!" Honda said as he got out off his chair and Jou followed him.

"If you are gay, then why are you dating Kris?"

"I'm not."

"We saw you this morning before school started."

"She's pretending to be my girlfriend," Seto replied.

"Eh? Pretending? But why?" Jou asked.

"She wanted to make her boyfriend jealous so I decided to go out with her to make him jealous."

"Is it working?" Jou asked.

"Why do you care all of a sudden mutt?"

"I do not care!"

"Katsuya Jounouchi! What are you doing in out off your seat? Class is starting soon," a demanding voice said angrily as Jou looked around and sure enough, he saw his classmates seating down at their desks along with Honda as well.

Jou blinked, when did that happen?

(After school)

"Kris actually has a boyfriend before Kaiba and wants him back and to do that, she wants to get him to be jealous? Amazing," Anzu said as she, Honda, and Jou were waiting for Yugi to come out from his last class of the day.

"Who is Kris's boyfriend anyway? I thought you said that she was a transfer student?" Honda asked.

"I may have left out that she had lived here in Japan before moving to America," Anzu said with a soft chuckle.

"So a girl moves to America and comes back and finds out her boyfriend is with another and the girl wants him back and in order for her to do so, she needs someone to make him jealous to return her love. How convenient," Jou said.

"Speak of the devil," Honda murmured as the other two looked and saw that Kaiba was leaning down to kiss Kris in front of so many students as they were in front of the entrance doors.

"Why would Kaiba agree to this nonsense in the first place?" Jou murmured but nobody heard him as they were gawking at the 'pretend couple.'

"Kris!"

The trio jumped as well as the other two stopped shortly after the two were going to kiss.

"Yuki! What a surprise!" Kris said as everyone was now watching the scene.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki asked angrily.

"What does it look like? Kissing my boyfriend."

"You know who this is, don't you? This guy is no good Kris!"

"Why should I be listening to you? Your dating that other shit aren't you?"

"I'm not. We broken up yesterday," Yuki said.

"Is that it? I'm just a runner up for your next lover?"

"No! That's not it!" Yuki said shaking his head.

"Then what? Last time I've talked to you, you hung up the phone right when I answer and I heard moaning in the background!" Kris said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"What?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt by this guy," Yuki said serious as Kris stared at him.

"If we do have a second chance, everything we'll be like before?"

Yuki nodded, "I promise."

Kris smiled at him as she turned back to Kaiba, "Seto…"

Seto shook his head, "be happy together," he said as Kris smiled at him and lunged onto Yuki's arm as the two left the scene.

Many whispering could be heard as Seto looked and saw Jou and the others were staring at him before he made his way out.

"Talk to him Jou."

"Say what?" Jou asked surprised as he whirled to see Yugi standing beside him with a smile.

"His available isn't he? Catch him while you can," Yugi said as Jou didn't admit it the others, but Yugi was right.

(Kaiba mansion)

Beep.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kaiba, there's someone here to see you."

"Tell whoever it is to go away. I'm not expecting any visitors."

"It's urgent."

Seto sighed, "very well. Let them in."

The doors to his office opened and to his surprise, Jou came walking in nervously.

"What are you doing here mutt?"

Jou ignored the last word of the statement, "was wondering on how you are cooperating after that break up of yours."

Seto snorted, "it wasn't a 'real' relationship mutt."

Jou twitched, "can't we forget about us being enemies for once?"

"What is you saying mutt? You never have a truce with me before."

"That's because…"

"Because what?"

Jou began to tremble, "Iwanttogooutwithyou!" He blurted out.

"Say that again?"

"I want to go out with you."

Seto smiled as Jou blinked as if he was seeing things, "I would love to."

"What?"

"I would love to go out with you mutt."

"Really?"

Seto nodded, "of course."

"When?"

"This Saturday."

Jou gave a cheer, "should I pick you up?"

Seto shook his head, "I'll pick you up mutt."

"Oh and Kaiba?" Jou asked before he left.

"What?"

"First name basis please."

"Very well Katsuya," he said as Jou smiled and he left as Seto smiled as well before returning to work again.

* * *

_End..._

_me: It's just a one-shot that I did while I was bored one day._

_Jou: you were bored?_

_me: Unfortunately..._

_Seto: This is the longest one-shot that you've written._

_me: Hey, thanks for telling me Seto._

_Kris: we'll be onto the next story soon._

_Yugi: review and update. _


End file.
